Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing transmission of content data from one communication terminal to the other communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reduction in business trip costs and time in recent years, communication systems that communicate via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line are widely spread. In the communication systems, content data such as image data or sound data are transmitted or received among a plurality of communication terminals to carry out videoconference.
The communication systems may be used for providing various services including, for example, conversation, videoconference, lecture, reception, help desk, remote medical diagnosis system, and remote monitoring.